Hp and the awakening of the Dire wolves
by darkreaper32
Summary: ON break probably scraping it
1. Chapter 1

Hp and the awakening of the dire wolves

(A/n)This is my first shot at a fanfic hope you enjoy

Summery-harry and his brother go to live with Sirius but ends up hurt badly so gets sent to live with his cousin till their eleven then on to Hogwarts parings will be Oc./fleur Hp/Hg Gw/Dm Rw/Ll

Warning- Sasuke-sakura-Neji-lee bashing till later chapters

Disclaimer I don't own harry potter or any other things in this story

number 12 godrics hollow

31st oct 1991

1:30 pm

"Hey lily who's the letter from?"James asked while tending to one year hold harry when Samuel was sleeping in the arm chair. "it's from my best friend Riokuoni from the uchiha clan she's saying that they just had a baby boy named Sasuke and a little girl named kyoko. just then an owl swooped over to James and nipped at his fingers. "hey little guy what's that you've got there" James asked "hey it's a letter from my brother minato he said that his wife just had a little boy named Naruto and they want us to come and visit some time after the first of next month. "ok we'll go see them just to get away from this place"

number 12 godrics hollow

31st oct 1991

12:15 am

"Ah there you are Hagrid" sighed Dumbledore "we will need to get them to Sirius's vary soon before they wake up""o'course professor" The giant said. With that he took the two children and sped into the night. Arriving at Sirius black's house Hagrid touched down in the yard with a loud bang of the motorcycle touching down. at that time hagrid heard a loud crying fro one of the baby's. "hush lil pup 'is alright nothin is going to get you" Sirius said as walked down the steps of his house "So hagrid what brings you hear at this hour is something wrong?" "James and lily are dead Sirius so Dumbledore said that I need to let ya take care o' the little ones". "Please hagrid tell me you joking and prongs is still alive please hagrid" Padfoot said trying to fight a sob "please dear god tell me..how am I supposed to raise two little ones with me being the supposed killer of lily and James I mean I can't even find a steady job". "I mean I was supposed to be there secret keeper "oh Dumbledore already took care o' that he's set you as there caretaker he has". "well that's go… WHAT THE HELL" Sirius yelled "I will not take any of the potters money and albus can sod off if he thinks I will!" "that's quite enough remus" said Dumbledore with a little of the old twinkle in his eyes "yes James and lily are dead and no you won't get paid by the potters money it will be my own as you are the only one who will take care of them other than remus and he won't be back till tomorrow". with that Dumbledore and hagrid left the little town to go back to Hogwarts. "come on little ones we'll get you settled in for the night".

Later the next day

Sirius was walking with Harry in his arms and Rohan at his side walking through diagon alley to buy some clothes for himself and the kids. "come on Rohan we need to get some food after all of that shopping"(a/n harry is in his arms so he just has to tell Rohan to come along) "ok uncle Padfoot" rohan said with a sigh "where we need to go now?". "well we should go and get you guys some fake broom's to practice on then you can go stay with uncle Remus for a little while till I find a place for us to stay". "ok uncle Sirius we be good, right harry?" harry just mumbles and gurgles. "well harry's not vary talkative is he rohan" "not really since our parents died he used to talk a lot to mum and dad and me but now he's all silent must of the time but when he remembers last night when that asshole came to our house and nearly killed us but he's gone now we ok now"(yes my character has a colorful language and he's really grown up because of voldemorts curse) "yeah asshole ,asshole" harry yelled at the top of his lungs while clapping. Sirius looked gob smacked as his godson started cussing up a storm with his brother following his lead. "THAT'S ENOUGH you don't need to cuss him out he's gone so just let it be ,oh and where did you learn that language". "well our dad got mad at mum one day and he started using all of these words so I thought they were good to use" "well please reframe from using them" Sirius said to him quietly because harry fell asleep. "ok but what does reframe mean?" rohan asked. "well it means don't do it, ok?" Sirius explained "well it's time to go see uncle remus"

a/n Well that's it for my first chapter I probably will make them longer as I go on just to tell all the readers there will be over 100,000 words! oh and just to tell you harry is one and my oc. is two


	2. Chapter 2

Hp and the awakening of the dire wolves

a/n in this chapter it's two years later and rohan is 4 and harry is 3. oh and ^^ means thoughts

Summery-harry and his brother go to live with Sirius but ends up hurt badly so gets sent to live with his cousin till their eleven then on to Hogwarts parings will be Oc./Fd Hp/Hg Gw/Dm Rw/Ll Nu/Hh

and ss_ss means parsletounge Warning- Sasuke-sakura-Neji-lee bashing till later chapters

Disclaimer I don't own harry potter or any other things in this story

Warning- Sasuke-sakura-Neji-lee bashing till later chapters

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

number 42 Harrington road

15 nov 1994

9:59 pm

Full moon

"ok remus you need to take your potion" Sirius says as he holds forth a potion. "it's to late Padfoot I'm already…ARGH". "shit" Sirius said as he transformed into Padfoot. Remus could feel as his bones broke and reformed to create his werewolf form, he let out a unearthly howl of pain then was silent as he lay on the floor as moony. All of a sudden he smelled this weird smell and the only thought was ^humans^ were in his territory. With a great howl he went down the hall and came to the boys room and tore the door down. rohan screamed and tried to fire with the guns Sirius got him but they weren't loaded and he was bit in the shoulder . at this time Sirius came barreling into the room in time to stop moony from attacking harry and he pined him to the ground while sending a mental shout at the boys to get out. the boys ran as fast as they could but rohan ran a little slower due to his shoulder wound they got to Logans house and Logan's parents got them to Madame pumphrey how said they would be alright but would need to rest for a couple of days.

Hogwarts castle

22 nov 1994

9:45 am

"how are they Madame pumphrey" asked a concerned Dumbledore. "they will be alright, well at least harry will be rohan will be a werewolf for the rest of his life" poppy said with a great bit of sorrow "what about harry what will he do". "well poppy they will have to go live with his cousin and his aunt and uncle in the elemental nations I will bring them there as soon as they wake up". with that he took off out the door and up to his office. "will the be alright professor" Minerva McGonagall said looking apprehensive. "I don't know Minerva but I do know that young rohan will be a werewolf for the rest of his life the bite was to severe he will have to lose his right arm and get a metal arm he has asked to make this arm due to knowledge he gained from what he called the gate of truth or something like that he said that he would need me in the room so he wouldn't mess up". "well will you be there or will I be there" Minerva said with some force. "don't worry Minerva I will be there tomorrow to make sure every thing goes according to plan".

Hogwarts castle ritual room

23 nov 1994

12:03 pm

"ok professor I'm ready" rohan said as he sat on the side of a alchemic circle with all of the components for auto-mail inside wherein a red trench coat with black cargo pants and black steel-toe combat boots .(think Dante from devil may cry) "and what is it your doing my boy" Dumbledore said as he stood to the side waiting for it to begin. "well sir I'm making auto-mail for my new arm" rohan said. "ahh I see and how do you make this auto-mail if I might be so bold". "well you need alchemy for it to work here watch". with this he placed his hand on the circle and the circle started to glow a blue color until the components started to form a skeletal hand then it started to create a muscle like metal then finished with a dark metal that allowed it to grow with his own body. "this arm is indestructible and can still feel and has all functions even able to use magic and allows me to still use alchemy but it will hurt like a bitch to hook it up to the nerve's system and the to my magic core". "well let use get you to poppy and get that arm onto you" Dumbledore said in an awed voice to how much this boy could do finally he shook it off and led rohan towards the hospital wing. later that night rohan and harry were up playing wizards chess when remus came running in and picked both boys up apologizing the entire time. "It's ok uncle moony I don't blame you and now me and you can finally be like on happy family of little wolfys and harry can be a animal like me and you and then he can play with us cause we wolves" rohan said while remus was looking teary eyed "ofcourse we can I'll help every step of the way".

a/n well this is the end of chapter two so next we get to met rohan and harry's cousin and then we will learn a little about rohan and harry through there point of view till next time Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Hp and the awakening of the dire wolves

Summery-harry and his brother go to live with Sirius but ends up hurt badly so gets sent to live with his cousin till their eleven then on to Hogwarts parings will be Oc./Fd Hp/Hg Gw/Dm Rw/Ll Nu/Hh

Warning- Sasuke-sakura-Neji-lee bashing till later chapters

Disclaimer I don't own harry potter or any other things in this story

KAGE-Bunshin no JUTSU

Konoha village front gate

15 Jan 1995

11:55 am

"Halt who goes there" one of the men at the gate yelled to them. "tis I albus Dumbledore come to speak with your Hokage" as he said this they were greeted by a old man. "hello my name is hiruzen sarutobi and I am the third Hokage, may I ask what you are here for?". "my name is albus Dumbledore and I am bringing minato his nephews because his brother has died and they were left in my care but I didn't pay enough attention and one of them got hurt so I have to bring them to live here for their safety" Dumbledore replied "I would like to see him as soon as possible ". "well I'm afraid that is not possible as he passed away on the 31st of October about 4 years ago but his son Naruto lives here would you like them to live with him still?"sarutobi asked. "yes I would like them to live here and be trained as your own" Dumbledore said. "vary well then right this way" hiruzen led them to his office and had them fill out the entire paperwork to become citizens of Konoha "oh and old man?" rohan said. "yes". "I must tell you that im a werewolf so I need a place to stay on the night of the full moon". "I see well then I will sell you a plot of land you can put words around to keep as your jungle per say" hiruzen said in a grave tone "well then albus we will see you when they are eleven". "yes we shall see each other again goodbye". and with that said he gave each kid a hug and then apperated out of the tower. "well shall I show you were you are staying at" hiruzen asked. "yes please". and with that they headed off towards the forest where they would be staying in the house there. when they got there they found Naruto a sleep in a tree. "hey Naruto come and meet your cousins" hiruzen yelled. Naruto hearing this fell out of the tree."OWWWWW…oh man ojii-san what ya yellin for?". " I said to come meet your cousins this is rohan and harry potter-black"(a/n ok the potter-black thing is because Sirius adopted them back in the three year time skip just so you know) "hello Naruto-san or should I say Naruto"

forest behind Hokage mountain

18 Jan 1995

1:30 pm

rohans point of view

three days had past and the full moon was only two days away and I am getting royally pissed. "GOD DAMNIT" yeah I'm not in a good mood well to tell the truth I was shooting up everything with my two desert eagles and my ancestors guns ebony and ivory.(a/n ok ebony and ivory are Dante's guns from devil may cry and are some kick ass guns) and to top it of I keep hearing some weird ass voices in my head I mean that's just fucked up and not to mention I met my other uncle the other day mikato namikaze I think this family has a thing for m's n's and possibly r's too. well here comes my uncle better see what the fuck he wants'. "hey rohan" mikato yells at me "yes uncle" I say in a hardened tone "do you need some thing?". well not really interested but hey better be nice he is my uncle after all. " you want to go peek at girls in the hot spring with me today" he said with a perverted grin on his face. "wow and where is grand pa going during this is he invited" I asked trying to calm my urges "yes he is and he will meet us there after I teach you the transparency jutsu ok hold you fingers in a x and yell TRANSPERANCY NO JUTSU and wham he disappeared well better try it ok now TRANSPERANCY NO JUTSU and wham holy shit I'm invisible cool "grandpa is cool" I say as we walk towards the hot spring "yeah dad is ok but he's really a pervert" mikato sighs "Oh sure and we're saints" my voice oozing sarcasm . "hey we're not that bad…yet" he laughs out "well better do the jutsu now" TRANSPERANCY NO JUTSU we both say at the same time and tadaaa we're gone yeah for us well what ever we stay there for about 30 minutes till uncle and grandpa get us caught by giggling to loud well they got caught I helped them get away with my desert eagles well not doing that again well it's been almost two days since then and I'm getting ready for the transformation with remus who got here earlier today said something about the first transformation being better with my sire here … shit…I feel my bones breaking and healing all over my entire body and I let out a howl of unimaginable pain it felt like I was punched in the gut before I transformed and now I only have my instincts what's that smell smells like MOONY yes my sire's here but why is he cowering hmmm might as well see if he will play I lightly nip at his tail and then run off only to stop and be bowled over –sniff-sniff- what's that smell it smells of HUMANS I let out a howl and run strait for the humans and find a shield in my way ok just try to go through it and BOOM ouch shit that hurt not doing that again hmm I'll see if my sire know what this is well it looks as though the moon is lowering out of the sky damn I'm losing consciousness and I'm out.

a/n well that's it for chapter three hope you like it chapter four should be out later today alright see ya later


	4. jutsu list

jutsu list (all original)

snake coil-a version of chidori but is a black fire snake coiling on the ground to you hand with the snake head in you hand. type: black fire jutsu. range: 20 ft. chakra usage: none

dragon of the darkness flame-a black fire dragon on the right arm of the users of the black fire element will destroy all in it's path. type: black fire jutsu. range: 10 to infinite ft chakra usage: none(a/n only activates when user turns 11)

summoning black fire tigers-a summoning jutsu that summons black fire tigers any where from a 1 tailed to a 7 tailed. type summoning/black fire. range: 0 chakra usage: none

summoning lightning dragons-a summoning that summons lightning dragons any where from a 1 tailed to a 7 tailed. type summoning/lighting. range: 0 chakra usage: depends on what summon

black water jutsu-a vortex of poisonous water that seeps into wounds and paralyzes enemies type: water jutsu. range: short chakra usage: high Genin to mid chunnin

servants of hell-raise's hells warriors to fight for the user. type: black fire jutsu. range-any length. chakra usage: none

black fire armor-an armor made of black fire is indestructible except by hurricanes. type: black fire jutsu. :range none. chakra usage none


	5. Chapter 4

Hp and the awakening of the dire wolves

Summery-harry and his brother go to live with Sirius but ends up hurt badly so gets sent to live with his cousin till their eleven then on to Hogwarts. parings will be Oc./Fd Hp/Hg Gw/Dm Rw/Ll Nu/Hh will be harem for rohan and harry

and ss_ss means parsletounge Warning- Sasuke-sakura-Neji-lee bashing till later chapters

Disclaimer I don't own harry potter or any other things in this story other than the oc. their mine and their original moves their mine too

*mindscape*means mindscape

jutsu-means jutsu

Konoha training ground 13

19th Feb. 1997

1:30 pm

flash back

rohans pov

this is some weird shit I mean why does ojii-san want to test my skills in the first place I'm already at sannin level in chakra and jounin level in jutsu but nooooooo I have to fight his damn son who smoke that tasteless shit that really stinks. so I have to go all out in order to win quickly and get away before I die of the smell. Snake-coil I yell and the black fire coil starts to form the snake as I unleash it he catches me with his wind chakra cutting into my metal arm but not damaging it but still hurt like hell but I catch him in the left leg with snake coil so it's alright … shit that hurt I really need to remember to watch out for those knives they hurt like hell. and here I come ninja art: fire blood dart jutsu as the dart's fly at him he yells wind style: great breakthrough to create a wall of wind around him self but o well I know my darts can cut through it with the amount of chakra I put in them … ok I think this fight is over …ouch I guess not, Hey at least he is strong I would hate to fight a weak opponent. ok then try this servants of hell and now its over well this will be funny. the servants ran forward and started to attack with the different elements like fire, water, earth etc. asuma yells Shit right before he gets hit with a fireball right in the chest about the size if a football and power of a 12 gauge shotgun.

Konoha training field 13

31st Dec. 1998

11:06 am

this was almost two years ago and the full moon is tonight but for right now we find harry and rohan playing around on the training field. "hey rohan do you think we could try some of our new jutsu on this log and see what we can do?" harry asked really quickly. "well I guess ojii-san wouldn't mind, sure why not" "ice style: dragon blizzard jutsu" rohan shot at the training dummy "hey don't we get our teams tomorrow harry" rohan asked "I hope I'm on mikato's team he has the same element as me well I have all of them but I don't know why weird huh?". yeah I think we get teams tomorrow and I hope I am on mikato's team too" harry said with a little bit of a sigh "and yes I think it's weird about the six elements you have we need to ask ojii-san about that". "its because of me you have these powers young pup" "holy shit where did that come from" rohan exclaimed as they walked towards the hokage tower. "what do you mean rohan" harry asked concerned "what did you hear or see". "well all I heard was it's because of me you have these powers young pup or something like that" rohan said with a hint of fear "only wolves or other dogs say pup so do you think it was the werewolf inside me?". by the time he said all of this they were at the hokage tower "oi ojii-san we need to talk to you" rohan and harry yelled as they barged into hiruzen's office. "yes what can I do for you my boys" sarutobi asked while shaking his head at their antics. "we have a couple of questions for you" harry began. "yeah like why do I have all of the elements plus the black fire element? or why I have voices in my head there are three to be exact" rohan continued "mind explaining". "well I can answer the first question kind of at least" hiruzen began "the reason you have the black fire element is due to you bloodline limit and as to the reason for the others I have no idea but a few guesses". "ok then who does he have voices in his head then?" harry asked "and who is going to be our sensei". "well the voices you will have to ask remus about and as for who your sensei is I can not tell you" hiruzen said "now run along" with that they knew they were dismissed so they ran out to find remus. after searching for about 2 hours they found him coming to the village by the front gate probably to hang with rohan tonight. "HEY MOONY" rohan yelled. "yes rohan what is it that that you need?" remus asked trying to clear his head of the ringing that rohans yell put there. "  
well I have some questions for you" rohan began "like why I have three voices in my head and what the hell is wrong your walking with a limp?". "well the reason for one of the voices is because of your inner werewolf he talks to you on some occasions but for the other two I don't really know but do you know anyone else that hears voices other than yourself?" remus asked. "well there's Naruto but his is due to kyo or Kyuubi but he doesn't talk that much other than to tease Naruto" harry said "do you think rohan has a demon in him also?". "there's only one way to find out he needs to go to his mindscape and find if there is something there I mean there's already his werewolf in his mind but try to find two others". "ok I'll try" with that rohan sat at the tree about two feet away from the rest of the group while harry and remus kept talking.

rohans mindscape

31st Dec. 1998

4:50 pm

"hello, is anyone there" rohan asked "please I just want to know. "YES WE ARE HEAR YOUNG PUP"

said a voice behind these giant bars with a paper on the middle with the kanji for seal on it. "we who are –we-" rohan asked with a little bit of fright. "we young pup as in the others inside of you" a voice came from behind him. rohan spun around so fast you'd think he had whip-lash. behind him was a man dressed as a barbarian dressed in a black loin-cloth and a wolf pelt on his back with the paws on his shoulders and the head on top of his own he was about 6 ft even and had brown hair with blonde highlights and wolf like eyes of a deep emerald. "who the hell are you" rohan asked. "I am chaos and I am your inner–werewolf". "DO NOT FORGET ME MY YOUNG PUP OR YOU WILL REGRET IT" the other voice said from behind him. "ok who the hell is that?" rohan asked "he keeps giving me a head ache". "that is Roy and he is our ancestor well the ancestor of all werewolves because he is a ten-tailed demon wolf and he his a pain in the ass and as dire wolves we are his direct children that's why we have all of his powers and his chakra that is also why we can control all of the elements plus gravity, darkness, and all of life though it's best not to use this to often even though you are the new lord of the living" chaos explained. "SAY HI TO REMUS FOR ME HE HAS ALWAYS BEEN MY FAVORITE WEREWOLF OTHER THAN THE DIREWOLVES OF COURSE. OR I WILL FILL'A YOU ALIVE". "I will thank you Roy, Chaos I will see you both again. oh and what was the other voice in here I thought I heard another in here?" rohan asked. "well that was the vengeance demon in here somewhere but he doesn't want to talk right now but you better go I set up a channel so we can talk to you when your awake or not in a meditative trance" chaos said "now go"

Konoha training ground 13

outside of rohans mind

31st Dec. 1998

5:30 pm

"hey rohan are you ok?" remus asks as rohan wakes up. "yeah I'm as fine as some one can be when they have the father of all werewolves in his head, oh and remus Roy said hi and that you have always been his favorite werewolf" rohan explained. "oh well that's nic… WTF did you just say. did you say ROY?"remus yelled "oh please say you didn't call him Roy I mean he's the lord of all werewolves for fucks sake". "relax moony I didn't call him Roy but once and he was ok with it so let me call my own father his name" rohan said with a sigh "and what I mean by father is that he is the father of all dire wolves he might not be the sire but he is the father does that make sense?" "well not really rohan but I think I understand, do you harry?" remus asked. "yeah I think I understand it's kind of confusing but I get it" harry said "but now I have a headache." "yeah I know what you mean" rohan said. with that said they headed home to wait out the full moon.


End file.
